I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cell-stimulating composition such as hair-growing composition and skin-stimulating cosmetic composition and a method of stimulating cells.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Cell-stimulating compositions-such as hair-growing compositions and skin-stimulating cosmetic compositions containing various pharmacological agents are known. Such pharmacological agents contained in conventional hair-growing compositions include a vitamin such as vitamin E, an amino acid such as serine or methionine, a vasodilator such as an acetylcholine derivative, an anti-inflammatory agent such as lithospermum root extract, a female sex hormone such as estradiol, skin function stimulant such as cepharanthine, a melanine synthesis catalyst such as copper pantothenate, a keratolytic such as salicylic acid. Pharmacological agent contained in conventional skin-stimulating compositions include vitamins such as vitamin E and vitamin C, amino acids or metabolites thereof such as pyrrolidonecarboxylic acid, pharmacological plant extracts such as aloe extract.
However, it seems that a satisfactory effect has not yet been obtained.